Game of Traynor
by Ana Sophie Serpico
Summary: What if Will decided to help Louisa get them a table at the 'Relaxing Dinner Area' scene?


**Good evening everyone!**

 **i´m here today, to present you my secound story at Me Before You fanfiction.**

 **The story bellow, is actually a re-imagined scene of the book-movie itself, so nothing had changed in the book before this scene and nothing will change in the book, after this scenes.**

 **So, without another word, i want to tell you good evening and i wish a delightful reading time.**

 **I hope you enjoy my story**

 **Dr. Serpico**

* * *

 **GAME OF TRAYNOR**

From his spot near the restaurant entrance, Will could see Louisa´s distress, as she tried in vain to persuade the waitress Sharon to give then a table for them to eat. He looks up at Nathen, as a plan start to grown into his brain.

Driving his wheelchair up to Louisa´s side, he decided to lighten up the girl who was already having a really annoying day; besides, a little fun will be very nice right now.

''excuse me, Ma´am'' Will said interrupting Louisa and making Sharon look down at him with a pity look

''yes, may I help you?'' the waitress said dryly

''The name ''Traynor'' seems familiar to you?'' he asked and in response Lou looked at him in confusion

''y-yes, I think'' the woman said ''I think it´s the judge´s name. Why?''

''Camila Traynor, how lovely'' Will smiled ''she happens to be my dearly mother''

''i-I don´t understand, Sir, you are the judge son?''

''apparently yes, Nathan could you pick my wallet at the bag, please? And show this lovely lady my ID'' he asked and once Nathan give Sharon Will´s ID, she became pale and looked at Will with an stunned look and handed Louisa Will´s wallet

''give me a moment please?'' she said and walked away

''Lieutenant Willian Traynor?'' Louisa whispered, looking at her friend

''this is a fake ID Clark; my real one is safety inside my pocket. For all intents and purposes, I was a young lieutenant in the army; however I was forced to retire when a bastard enemy shot me, on my back. Everyone is afraid of Judge Traynor, because my mother is much rigid when make decisions, but no one gives more fear than an army officer. Besides, let's have a little fun, Shaw we?'' he said as Sharon came back with another man

''Lt. Traynor, I'm Rudolph Finnick, the Jockey manager, how can I help you?'' he said kindly

''Mr. Finnick, my friends and I just lost a big bet in that damned horse…''

''oh! That poor Man-on-Man! He is an old horse. He should be retired already, but to be honest, he never won a bet'' Mr. Finnick commented and Nathan couldn't help but laugh at Louisa´s face.

'' exactly, well, after this deception, I thought we could dine here to wind down. I promised my friend they could eat at someplace nice, certainly you will understand''

''I understand Lieutenant, but you have to understand, we can only allow eat dinner here, if you have the special badge'' Mr. Finnick explained

''actually, Mr. Finnick, I have the badge'' Will said and in response Nathan and Louisa looked at him in confusion '' but sadly it at home, was my mistake, I used to come here with my colleagues in the army and I thought I could come in and eat without the use of the special badge'' he finished and Mr. Finnick seemed a bit confuse

''I'm sorry Sir, but I don´t remember seeing you around here''

''it's because I don't came here since two years ago'' Will was already going out of excuses

''let´s do the thing Sir, why don´t you ask one of friends to go up to the tickets stop and bought another special badge. Then I see what can I do'' Mr. Finnick finished and in response Will huffed gruffly

''let´s strike a deal, Mr. Finnick? If you let my friends and I have a relaxing dinner here and I might forget to tell my mother that I just saw a rat running to down there'' he looked toward the kitchen and back to a very pale Mr, Finnick

''there´s no rats in here, Lieutenant'' the other man tried to compose himself

''exactly, there´s not, but if I remember to tell Judge Traynor about it, in who do you think she will believe? It´s my word against yours'' it was a threat, of course, but Will had to thanks God for Mr. Finnick had bought it. Once he finished talking, Will looked at Mr. Finnick in the eye, only to see the man terrified, he nodded to Sharon and looks back at Will

''follow me, please''

''Whoo-ah!'' the man in the wheelchair exclaimed in silence, as the manager lead then to their table.

Once there were settle then, Nathan tries to arrange a napkin at Will´s lap, when he stopped him ''no, let Clark do this'' he said

''why, mate?''

''because I don´t want those Idjits jump to the wrong conclusion that we are together''

''ah, come on, buddy, we watched that French Gay Porn a lot of times together'' Nathan teased him and Lou couldn´t help but laugh

''you two were hilarious!'' she exclaimed and patted Will´s good hand ''thank you for save me back there Will'' she said

''we have to play against some rules if we want to win the game, Clark, you are welcome'' he answered ''now, let's eat, i´m starving'' he said, as an waitress come to note their meals

 **END**


End file.
